Une folie de trop
by Sidona
Summary: On dit que quand on aime, on peut tout faire. C'est aussi vrai lorsqu'on déteste quelqu'un au plus au point. SasuSaku, NaruSaku, Yaoi NaruGaara, SasuNeji ... UA.
1. Prologue

Titre : Une folie de trop

Source : Naruto

Genre : Angst, Romance, Yaoi, UA, Schoolfic, Deathfic et certainement quelques Lemons. Risques de OOC.

Couples : SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruGaara, SasuNeji ...

Disclaimer : Non non, les personnages ne sont pas malheureusement pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : Euh … Les résumés c'est pas vraiment mon truc. En gros, Sasuke et Naruto se détestent et font tout pour nuire à l'autre. Classique. Seulement, leur compétition se transformera en lutte sans merci. Leur haine les mènera au bord du gouffre, mais qui chutera en premier ?

Notes : Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fic, donc je ne sais pas du tout si elle plaira. Si vous passez par là, ce serait gentil de poster une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, ça me permettra de voir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.

Et une dernière précision, cette fic est encore une ébauche, j'ai seulement les premiers chapitres et la fin en tête.

Les pensées seront en italique. Bonne lecture !

**Prologue.**

Naruto était, comme tous les matins, dans la cour du lycée, entouré de sa bande d'amis. On pourrait presque parler de son clan, puisque c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait : sa classe et même une partie du lycée était nettement divisée en deux clans, le sien et celui de son rival, Sasuke. Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés, mais depuis le début de l'année scolaire ils avaient développé un sentiment d'animosité qui ne cessait de grandir.

Naruto plaisait grâce à son charisme et sa capacité à se lier d'amitié en peu de temps tandis que Sasuke plaisait pour son charme de beau brun ténébreux. Certains appréciaient la spontanéité du premier alors que d'autres préférait le caractère posé du second. Bref, la lutte était serrée.

Parmi les proches de Naruto, on pouvait compter Gaara qui était sans nul doute son meilleur ami, ainsi que Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru et Lee. Peut-être en ais-je oublié, le cercle d'amis du blondinet était si large qu'on ne pouvait vraiment déterminer qui étaient ses proches et qui étaient de simples figurants.

Mais voilà que le jeune homme s'était désintéresser de la conversation, pour cette simple et unique raison : Sasuke était en train de traverser la cour main dans la main avec une sublime jeune femme dotée d'une chevelure rose. _Sakura …_songea-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume et un agacement à peine dissimulé.

- Une vraie poupée barbie ! Sasuke est tombé bien bas, souffla Temari.

Le blond ne releva pas la comparaison entre Sakura et une barbie et se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. _Je l'aurais, par n'importe quel moyen … _La sonnerie retentit alors, coupant court aux réflexions de Naruto. Il se leva mécaniquement et suivi ses amis à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sous le regard suspicieux de Gaara qui avait remarqué son comportement inhabituel. Ce n'était certes pas grand chose, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges connaissait son ami par cœur, et il remarquait le moindre changement d'humeur chez celui-ci. Et il fallait également noter qu'il n'éprouvait pas que de l'amitié pour le blondinet. Il soupira et jeta un dernier regard vers lui avant de rentrer à son tour dans la salle de classe.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si il est très court !


	2. Premières manipulations

Voilà la suite ! Il commence à y avoir un peu d'action dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 1 - Premières manipulations.**

La journée s'était déroulée sans évènements notables, elle avait été d'une banalité affligeante. Naruto avait cessé de penser à Sakura, se montrant aussi enjoué que d'habitude avec ses amis. Ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant seul chez lui qu'il s'était rappelé de la relation qu'entretenaient la jeune femme et son rival. Amoureux ? Oh non, mais jaloux, oui. Jaloux de voir que Sasuke réussissait sa vie amoureuse - Sakura étant une fille très en vue dans leur lycée. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais sentit inférieur au brun niveau physique. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés mais avaient tous les deux beaucoup de charme. Le blond avait des cheveux légèrement longs pour un garçon qu'il prenait rarement la peine de coiffer et des yeux d'un bleu éclatant à travers lesquels transparaissaient ses sentiments. Si l'on ajoutait à cela un visage ayant conservé des traits enfantins, une peau hâlée et un corps relativement musclé, on obtenait un jeune homme magnifique. La touche finale à son charme était un simple anneau qu'il portait à son oreille gauche. Le brun était quant à lui doté d'yeux bleu marine presque noirs qui ne reflétaient jamais la moindre émotion. Son visage était plus adulte, plus fin, sa peau plus pâle et son corps moins musclé que celui de Naruto, mais tout aussi bien proportionné.

Aucun n'était à proprement parler plus beau que l'autre. Alors pourquoi Naruto se sentait-il soudain aussi frustré ?

Il s'écroula négligemment sur son lit, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il voulait la jeune femme.

Il s'empara alors de son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Shikamaru. Ce dernier aurait bien une idée à lui suggérer. Le jeune homme décrocha presque aussitôt, Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter et rentra directement dans le vif du sujet :

- Shika ? J'aurais besoin de tes conseils !

- Mmh ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'arrives pas à faire ta dissert' ?

- Ts, baka ! Je voulais te demander si tu avais pas une idée pour que Sakura quitte Sasuke - et accessoirement qu'elle se mette avec moi.

- Rien que ça !

- Ben quoi ? Alors t'as une idée ou faut que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Hum ... Tu pourrais faire semblant de t'intéresser à Ino.

- Et ça m'avancerais à quoi ? C'est Sakura que je veux, pas Ino.

- Réfléchis deux minutes, tu veux ? On sait tous qu'Ino est la plus grande - et la plus niaise - admiratrice de Sasuke. Imagine qu'elle tombe sous ton charme, comment réagirait Sasuke ?

- Ah ok, j'ai compris. Tu crois qu'il casserait avec Sakura rien que pour empêcher Ino de tomber amoureuse de moi ?

- Avec son orgueil surdimensionné, ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Une de ses plus ferventes groupies qui l'abandonne pour son rival, ça serait le comble du déshonneur ! Il suffirait alors de prévenir Sakura que Sasuke la trompe avec Ino, et de s'arranger pour qu'elle tombe sur eux en train de s'embrasser. Là, tu devrais pouvoir la consoler et la mettre dans ton lit sans trop de problèmes.

- Mouai ... J'suis pas sûr que ça marche mais bon, je vais essayer. Merci quand même pour l'idée.

- Ouai, à demain.

_Pfff ... Il aurait pu trouver plus élaboré comme idée ... Y'a vraiment peu de chances que ça marche là ! _

Il jeta le téléphone sur son lit avant de descendre dans la cuisine grignoter quelque chose. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il vit la pile de vaisselle sale qui s'amoncelait sur l'évier. Repoussant une fois de plus l'idée désagréable de faire la vaisselle, il prit un paquet de pâtes dans un placard et mit de l'eau à bouillir. Ses maigres connaissances en cuisine ne lui permettaient pas de faire beaucoup mieux. Il s'avachit devant la télé pour manger puis lorsqu'il eut fini, il ajouta son assiette au tas en équilibre instable au bord de l'évier et partit prendre une douche chaude pour se relaxer un peu.

Sentir l'eau couler sur sa peau lui avait toujours fait un bien fou. Lorsqu'il sorti de la douche, il se contempla longuement dans le miroir, et arriva à la conclusion qu'il était très attirant, et ce malgré les doutes qu'il avait eu auparavant. Il jeta un dernier regard satisfait à son reflet, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et quitta la salle de bain pour aller se coucher. Ce soir il ne sortait pas, alors il pouvait en profiter pour se coucher tôt. Il s'endormit rapidement sur une dernière pensée très poétique qu'était "fait chier" après s'être encore une fois imaginer un certain couple.

-

A peine fut-il rentré dans la cours de lycée que Sakura se dirigeait vers lui, radieuse. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait passé ses bras autour du son cou et n'était apparemment pas décidée à le lâcher. Sasuke l'écarta doucement de lui et la prit par la taille afin de se diriger vers ses amis et de se fondre dans le groupe. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était avec Sakura, mais c'était seulement pour la popularité, il détestait afficher sa vie amoureuse aux autres. Ainsi, devoir se comporter en couple modèle l'exaspérait au plus au point.

Son cercle d'ami à lui, le brun ténébreux, se composait de Neji, en quelque sorte son conseiller, puis de Hinata, d'Ino, de Tenten, de Shino et de Chôji. Hinata aurait certainement préféré tenir compagnie au blond qui servait d'ennemi à Sasuke, mais son cousin Neji l'avait obligée à rejoindre le 'clan' du brun. Elle n'avait pas protesté, retenue par sa timidité habituelle et se retrouvait donc là, au milieu d'un groupe auquel elle n'avait pas l'impression d'appartenir.

A la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, le groupe se dirigea en ronchonnant vers la salle où allait avoir lieu leur premier cours de la journée. Ils s'installèrent en discutant de tout et rien, mais le silence prit la place des bavardages lorsqu'on entendit Naruto demander à Ino de sa voix la plus sensuelle si il pouvait se placer à côté d'elle, laissant un Sasuke abasourdi de son audace. Mais ce n'était pas terminé, le choc fût encore plus grand quand il vit qu'Ino acquiesçait silencieusement, le rouge aux joues. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce connard ? Et puis cette cruche d'Ino qui se laisse faire !_ Sasuke fulminait, mais ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à partir du moment où Ino semblait satisfaite de son sort.

Toute la journée se déroula ainsi, il dû subir le spectacle exaspérant de son rival séduisant la blonde. A la fin des cours, il n'avait trouvé qu'une solution pour conserver Ino auprès de lui : lui céder et lui donner la place de Sakura. Mais ce n'était une solution à mettre en application qu'en dernier recours. Cependant il dû se rendre à l'évidence, si il ne faisait rien, Ino lui filerait entre les doigts. En désespoir de cause, il la prit à part sans remarquer le sourire triomphant plaqué sur les lèvres de Naruto.

Une fois arrivée dans un coin désert du lycée, il prit un air triste et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- Ino ... Tu aimes vraiment Naruto ?

Surprise par le fait que Sasuke manifeste de l'intérêt pour ses sentiments, et surtout qu'il affiche un air blessé, elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Mais ... Bien sur que non ! Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul dans mon cœur ! Mais ...

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa, et elle retint un sanglot pour continuer.

- Tu ne t'intéresse jamais à moi ! Tu ne me voyais déjà pas avant, mais depuis que Sakura a débarqué c'est encore pire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de mieux que moi cette barbie ? Hein ?

- Calme-toi. Si je suis là c'est justement parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne faisais pas assez attention à toi.

- Naruto il me remarque lui au moins ! Il aura fallu qu'il me drague sous tes yeux pour que tu réalises que j'existe ?

- Écoute-moi ! Je sais que je n'ai pas assez fait attention à toi ces derniers temps, j'en suis désolé.

- Et alors ? lança avec amertume Ino. Qu'est ce que ça changera ? Tu es avec Sakura, tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je veux.

- Je me fiche de Sakura ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimée !

Et, ne laissant même pas le temps à la blonde de réagir à ses paroles, il l'embrassa. Sous le choc, elle mit quelques secondes avant répondre à son baiser, complètement dépassée par les évènements, mais heureuse d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et admiré. Sasuke approfondit le baiser afin de convaincre la jeune femme de l'affection qu'il lui portait. Il était passé maître dans l'art de manipuler les sentiments, et avait brisé de nombreux cœurs grâce - à cause ? - de ce 'pouvoir'. Ino enroulait sa langue à la sienne avec passion, totalement envoûtée par le charme du jeune homme qui lui appartenait désormais. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Sasuke rompit leur étreinte et la prit par la main. Tout le monde était parti, mais il redoutait le moment ou il devrait s'afficher avec Ino. Car il savait que si il lui avait demandé cacher leur relation, elle lui aurait craché au visage et serait partie tout droit chez Naruto, chose qu'il devait absolument éviter. Il soupira intérieurement. _Je me vengerais de tout ce que tu me fais faire, Naruto !_

-

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

Seul des sanglots répondirent à Gaara, qui soupira avant de passer son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme, tentant tant bien que mal de la consoler. C'était leur faute si elle était dans cet état. Tous les autres étaient déjà partis, riant de la tournure des évènements. Mais lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Sakura. Sa gentillesse le perdrait, il le savait.

Les pleurs s'étaient calmés. La rose leva son visage vers lui et planta ses grands yeux verts encore humides dans les siens.

- Merci ... Gaara.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme resserra son étreinte, maudissant Naruto et Sasuke d'avoir fait pleurer une fille si douce et si sensible. Malgré l'amour qu'il portait au blond, il ne supportait pas que l'on fasse sciemment du mal aux autres. Il se releva et tendit sa main à Sakura afin de l'aider, puis sécha délicatement les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues.

- Ton maquillage a coulé. Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

Elle ne répondit pas et le suivit docilement, malgré tout réconfortée par la présence de Gaara à ses côtés. La partie n'était pas finie.

* * *

Je sais que, encore une fois, c'est court, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à faire plus long. J'espère que malgré tout ça vous aura plu ! Bisous.


	3. Hésitations

Pas beaucoup d'évolution dans ce chapitre, il faut l'avouer. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 – Hésitations **

Sakura était totalement perdue. D'un côté, il y avait Sasuke. Et Ino. Ino qui lui lançait un regard plein de sous entendus lorsqu'elle la croisait dans les couloirs. Un regard qui disait « Il est à moi, et toi tu n'as plus rien. » Le brun ne prenait même plus la peine de lui adresser la parole, après tout, qui avait-elle été pour lui ? Une fille parmi tant d'autre ? Ou encore moins ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle pouvait se considérer comme exclue de son entourage.

Mais de l'autre côté, il y avait Naruto. La jeune femme ne pouvait se résigner à faire ami-ami avec le rival de celui qu'elle avait aimé – et qu'elle aimait toujours. Elle se retrouvait donc seule, au milieu de deux clans auxquels elle ne pouvait pas ou plus appartenir.

Son seul réconfort était Gaara ; il continuait de la voir, et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Evidemment, Gaara faisait cela pour Naruto, mais il en était venu à apprécier la compagnie de la rose. De toute façon, il était incapable de laisser quelqu'un souffrir sans tenter de l'aider, et il avait remarqué que les yeux de Sakura brillaient d'une douce lueur d'espoir lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie.

Naruto quant à lui surveillait le déroulement des évènements, il ne souhaitait pas brusquer Sakura mais il commençait à s'impatienter ; il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était un jeune homme impulsif, peu habitué à attendre calmement quelque chose. Ainsi, un soir ou Gaara raccompagnait la jeune femme comme à son habitude, il les rejoignit.

- Gaara, tu ne me parles jamais de ce que tu aimes !

- … Je n'aime pas beaucoup parler de moi.

- Tu es trop serviable, tu réconfortes toujours les autres mais tu n'exprimes jamais tes sentiments ! Je voudrais apprendre à te connaître, pour pouvoir t'aider lorsque tu auras besoin de te confier.

C'est alors que Naruto arriva telle une tornade, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et empêcha Gaara – qui lui en fut très reconnaissant – de devoir donner une réponse à la jeune femme.

- Gaara ! Je te cherchais ! On est tous au karaoké, tu veux venir ? Si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir aussi, il n'y a pas de problème ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sakura, comme si il venait seulement de prendre conscience de sa présence.

La rose rougit bêtement, et bafouilla une excuse en contemplant ses chaussures, avant de tourner les talons en balbutiant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « A demain ». Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent donc seuls, et le blond dû subir le regard accusateur qu'avait posé Gaara sur lui.

- Bon, on va au karaoké alors ?

-

Sakura était de retour chez elle, furieuse contre elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se comporter comme ça ? Naruto risquait de s'imaginer quelque chose, et elle avait peu être vexé Gaara en s'en allant comme une voleuse. En plus, elle venait de refuser une sortie au karaoké, alors qu'elle adorait ça, seulement parce que l'invitation venait d'un jeune homme qui était l'ennemi de Sasuke. Ridicule. _Il serait temps de passer à autre chose … Mais je n'y arrive pas, il me faut plus temps_, songea-t-elle avec douleur, en repensant aux moments qu'elle avait passés avec le brun.

Ne voulant pas passer la soirée à se morfondre, elle sécha ses larmes et se remaquilla, avant de s'emparer de son téléphone portable.

- Hinata ? Si tu es disponible, tu veux bien venir prendre un verre avec moi ? J'ai besoin de te parler, enfin plutôt de te demander conseil en fait.

- Euh … Oui, pas de problème, où veux-tu que l'on se retrouve ?

- Au petit bar juste à côté de chez moi ?

- Pas de problème, j'arrive dans un quart d'heure.

Hinata avait déjà raccroché. Sakura murmura tout de même un « Merci » reconnaissant, serrant son portable contre elle.

-

- Voilà. Qu'est ce que tu penses que je devrais faire ? demanda la rose après avoir fait part à Hinata de ses hésitations.

Hinata resta silencieuse quelques instants, étonnée de voir que Sakura se confiait totalement à elle. Elle qui faisait encore parti du cercle de Sasuke, et qui pouvait par conséquent tout lui rapporter. Elle fut prise d'un élan de compassion pour la jeune femme, qui semblait effectivement terriblement perdue.

- Je ne sais pas, Sakura, c'est ta vie et tu en fais ce que tu veux. Essaye de te poser les bonnes questions. Sasuke ne mérite pas que tu t'accroches à lui. Quant à Naruto … Tu ne le sauras pas si tu passes ton temps à l'éviter. Alors demande-toi simplement ce qui compte le plus pour toi : Sasuke, ou la possibilité de te faire de nouveaux amis ?

- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas me raccrocher éternellement au souvenir de Sasuke … Merci de m'avoir écoutée, je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je me doute qu'on ne pourra pas se voir souvent puisque tu es encore de _son_ côté, mais si un jour tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais là.

La rose se leva alors, l'esprit un peu plus léger. Elle sourit à Hinata. Un vrai sourire, qui exprimait à lui seul tout le réconfort que lui avait apporté la brunette.

-

Le lendemain matin, Sakura passa devant le groupe du brun sans lui jeter un seul regard, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire depuis leur rupture brutale. Elle se dirigea avec une démarche sûre vers Gaara, comptant bien se faire intégrer dans le groupe. Ce dernier fut agréablement surpris de ce comportement, et s'empressa de faire les présentations.

Kiba, Kankuro et Lee furent enchantés de l'arrivée de la jeune fille, ce qui leur valut un coup d'œil assassin de Naruto, et Shikamaru resta assez indifférent. Quant à Temari, elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Salut ». La rose n'y prêta pas attention et engagea tout naturellement la conversation avec le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et Naruto.

-

Sasuke avait suivi toute la scène du coin de l'œil, et il enrageait. Il avait tout d'abord été étonné de voir que Sakura ne le regardait pas, puis il l'avait vu s'avancer vers le cercle d'amis de Naruto. _Ce connard … Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! _Il brûlait de jalousie en voyant la jeune femme rire aux éclats en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, elle semblait déjà parfaitement intégrée.

Mais ce qui l'exaspérait au plus au point, c'était qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

- Mon cœur ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air énervé.

Le brun eut du mal à se retenir d'exploser, mais il réussit à se contenir et à répondre à Ino avec un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie que non, ce n'était rien, qu'il avait juste passé une mauvaise nuit. La jeune femme sembla se contenter de cette réponse, et la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit.

Il se rendit en classe en ruminant sa colère, se forçant à se montrer aimable avec Ino et le reste de son entourage, et passa une journée qu'on pourrait qualifier d'abominable. Il lui semblait que Sakura et Naruto étaient partout, qu'ils faisaient exprès de s'afficher de manière si ostentatoire. Il se sentait vraiment au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quand pourrait-il enfin rendre au blond la monnaie de sa pièce ?

* * *

A suivre ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs


End file.
